


This Crew, Immortal

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Misunderstandings, Other, PARTIZAN Spoilers, Season: PARTIZAN, brief mentions of Gucci and Frigian, post episode partizan 47, use of cas as a pronoun and all the fuckery that goes with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Another Stray Dog joins the fold.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	This Crew, Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know how to use cas as pronouns, fight me. If I got anybody's pronouns wrong, please lemme know. I feel like there's a Cassalia somewhere, but mine is Cas'Alia and is thus DIFFERENT, you can fight me on that, too. Title technically taken from Redeath by The Mechanisms, but you wouldn't have known if I didn't tell you.

Millennium Break headquarters aren't what Cas'Alia was expecting. After years of fighting and nearly dying, hearing about the things Millennium Break had done, true and not, cas had finally gotten here.

And it was a town.

Not a big one, not really, but there were farms and children running around!

A pleasant-faced woman stops cas, "Are you alright hon? Looking for something?"

"I was...sent here by...Debutante?" Cas'Alia tries, much as cas had done at the entrance, and the woman smiles.

"Oh, another stray dog!" Cas'Alia tries not to grimace. The guard at the entrance had called cas that, too, before getting distracted by a shipment. "I can't believe noone gave you directions, c'mon. Are you hungry?"

Cas'Alia's stomach rumbles in response and the woman laughs, leading cas to the mess hall, where cas gets to eat until cas isn't hungry anymore. It's...wild.

Their guide has to go take care of something while cas eats, but after waiting for what felt like an hour, Cas'Alia gets up and resumes searching. For what, cas doesn't know, but there has to be something for cas to _do_ or _fight_ or _something._

It might be luck or the perennial wave, but cas does eventually find something--a Branched! Walking and talking with Gucci Garantine! Not just those two, but those two among the small crowd, because the Branched notices cas, head (cas thinks) whipping around to nail cas's feet to the ground.

The attention draws Gucci's notice, and she strides over as well, "Who are you?"

"Cas'Alia. I was sent by Debutante." Cas is feeling more confident that this is the correct thing to say, and Gucci sighs, though not unkindly.

"Oh, another stray dog."

Cas's pleasant expression goes brittle and cas tries to laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."

Gucci finds cas an escort, directing them to take cas, "Right there, no interruptions," and then graciously nods a farewell, taking her Branched buddy with her. Cas'Alia's skin crawls with it, just a little. Anyone can be in Millennium Break. Literally anyone, it seemed.

Cas gets taken to a barracks where more than a few people eyeball cas, a wariness in them cas hasn't seen anywhere else in this place. It was reassuring.

The head of the barracks is a tall, lanky person with an easy smile, "Eyyy, we got another Stray Dog! Welcome to the fold, little sib!"

Enough is enough. The rage bubbles over.

"I'm not a dog!" Cas's shout brings silence to the area, and cas presses on, "I'm not a dog, I'm a revolutionary and I came here to _fight!_ Just because I'm young, that doesn't mean you can treat me like an animal!"

The person cas is yelling at chuckles fondly, "I'm not calling you a dog, sib. You got sent here by Debutante, right? Apostolisian, cool hair, muscles for days?"

Cas'Alia slowly nods.

"If you get sent to Millennium Break by her, you're a Stray Dog. We all are." And they gesture at the barracks. Cas takes another look. There's gotta be 50 people in these barracks. All from different places, but it's only been a year, and Deb said she didn't stay in one place long.

"You're one of us."


End file.
